


Forever Prince of Toronto

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Series: Attack on Tumblr (Anime Prompt Fills) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Scary Movies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is tricked into seeing a sad/scary movie—<i>alone</i>—but thankfully, there's a hot stranger sitting next to him offering comfort in the form of soft tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't turn out as edited and revised as I wanted it to be, but hopefully, it's still fresh to some of you old readers who've read the original version. :/ Sorry beforehand for any mistakes, as I have no beta except myself.

_Damn you, Kenma!_ Shouyou cursed as he swiped away yet another tear trailing down his cheek. _You said this was a romantic, live-through-the-hardships movie..._

His best friend had assured him, many times in fact, that despite the misleading synopsis, _Forever Prince of Toronto_ was a film about a professional Canadian volleyballer struggling through his sports career with his multiple prosthetic limbs. Not to mention his personal issues consisting of extreme PTSD symptoms and an illicit love for his therapist.

Exactly Shouyou's type of movie.

Except that it wasn't.

To his utter shock, the movie turned out to be a fucking _tragedy_ and _horror thriller_. 

_Where the hell did Kenma get romantic out of this?!_ he wondered. _Probably Kuroo's idea, the bastard._

The main character had, in a fit of rage, intentionally caused the car accident leading to the loss of his limbs and the deaths of his cheating girlfriend and twin brother by stealing the wheel and swerving over a cliff. The police had no clue, however.

Then, the producers just had to schmoop some more icing on top the cake, divulging that the therapist was actually an infamous serial killer "acting in the name of God" by killing those who were "destined" to die but had continued to elude "the final scythe".

Halfway through the stupid movie, Shouyou finally burst into shameful tears, adding on to his previous (though upon new information, unnecessary) embarrassment of having come alone to a proclaimed romantic film. 

Luckily, it seemed he wasn't the only one. 

The fucking _skyscraper_ sitting next to Shouyou was concealing it far better than he had, but nonetheless, tears were gathered in his eyes, and his back was too stiff to probably be comfortable.

It didn't appear he'd come with anyone either.

 _Two kindred souls at the theater, huh?_ Shouyou commented to himself before refocusing on the big cinema screen with forcefully dry eyes. _Well, hope you're as miserable as I am, bud._

Just then, the movie flashed back to the main character's memory of waking up in the hospital afterward and realizing what he'd done. The guy looked so horrified, so disgusted with himself, so... fucking _ruined_ —that Shouyou's weak dam ruptured again, and he wrapped his arms around his curled-up knees and started blubbering pitifully, eventually calming down enough to only sniffle into his soggy sleeve and rock himself as the tears cascaded down.

_I fucking hate you so much, Kenma._

All of a sudden, something blocked his line of sight to the movie screen. Shouyou's eyes guided themselves up a tightly-knuckled, pale hand to a long, extended arm to a tense pair of shoulders and finally to the owner's face. His seat neighbor was trying to seem impassive as he focused on the movie almost too closely, but his face was squirming, struggling, as snot drooled out of his nose.

His right arm was outstretched towards Shouyou, offering the package of tissues. Startled, the orange-haired boy accepted the small package, trumpeting his own snot into the soft material and wiping off any wet spots. 

From his sweat. Yeah, 'cause the fucking movie people had cranked the heat up high. Not because of any tears, though they would have been very manly even if they had been there, Shouyou consoled himself.

By the end of the movie, he and the tissue stranger had blown through about a dozen mini-Kleenexes together. Shouyou felt marginally better at the semi-happy ending (depending on whose interpretation) where the main character woke up with amnesia in the hospital after he had fought his murderous therapist, clueless as to what he had done to his girlfriend and brother. It also helped improve Shouyou's mood that he wasn't alone anymore either.

As the other people in the crammed theater began to shuffle out, Shouyou and the tissue stranger remained seated. Once they were completely alone, Shouyou tilted his head to look at the other man.

"Hey, thanks for letting me use your tissues!" Shouyou grinned, his eyes upturned. The tissue man just stared blankly at him without replying, and feeling the brunt of awkwardness, Shouyou tried to alleviate it. "You want them back, right?"

The stranger's dark eyes widened, and he began to frantically shake his head _no, absolutely not_. 

Shouyou burst out laughing, and it felt incredibly good after having watched the movie. "Ha-ha! I'm just kidding; I'm not that dumb despite what _some people_ may think." Tsukki's ugly ass face flashed in his mind, and Shouyou resisted the urge to growl. " _Anyyyway_ , the name's Hinata Shouyou. Just Sho's fine with me."

"Kageyama Tobio," the other man murmured, looking away with faintly red cheeks. "I don't really care what you call me."

"Hmm... Is Tobio-kun okay with you?" Shouyou hoped he didn't seem too presumptuous. Luckily, Tobio nodded his consent. "Awesome!"

"Hinata-kun?" Tobio tried out. "Is that alright?"

Shouyou faltered. He'd kind of hoped to be on a mutual first-name basis by the end of the night. Guess that would have to wait. "Or just that too, yeah. Heh-heh."

The silence lingered uncomfortably again before the shorter man grew fed up with being subtle. _It's just not my style_ , he thought as he took a shot in the dark with his next couple of words.

" _For fuck's sake_ ," he muttered. "Okay, Tobio-kun, I'll be blunt. I want your number. You're kind of super attractive, seem nice though edgy as fuck, and I think we have a lot in common judging by your volleyball league shirt. Want to go on a date sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" Shouyou cringed. That came out worse than he'd hoped. 

_Please don't be scared off,_ he thought.

Tobio stared at him with wide eyes, speechless for a second, before a small smirk lit up his face. _Damn, he's hot_ , Shouyou drooled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

The shorter man beamed, making a mental note to kiss Kenma's feet for tricking him into watching _Forever Prince of Toronto_ , and therefore meeting Tobio. Of course, after kicking his ass for the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt: “We sat next to each other during a really sad film and now we’re sharing tissues silently whilst we cry at the cinema."
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed, and if you have, please be sure to leave some feedback.
> 
> Also, you do not need to read the next chapter if you don't want to. It is the original, unedited sort of "epilogue" to this story, and it's short and a bit sad, so I'm telling you right now, you can ignore it completely. I'm just putting up for those of you who want to know what happens to our babies after this one-shot.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues right after the end of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You don't have to read this. It is completely unedited and kind of really sad. I'm not proud of it, but some of you might be curious about what happens next so I'm keeping it up.

If not for his best friend Kenma, Hinata Shouyou would've never met Kageyama Tobio who'd eventually become the love of his life and his beloved but still socially challenged husband (as shown by their proposal night). 

They'd rewatched the first movie they ever saw together, and Tobio impulsively proposed by getting down on both knees and asking Shouyou to be his "forever prince of heart", whatever the fuck _that_ meant; he didn't even think Tobio knew what he was saying as he offered the plastic ring. Shouyou had gotten a good laugh out of Tobio's humiliation but still happily accepted, his heart growing even fonder for Tobio despite all his mocking at the silly but incredibly sweet proposal.

Afterward, the #1 Volleyball Power Couple would, upon request, recount their first meeting and eventual proposal to their friends, sending them into fits of hilarity, and to their children, sending them into spasms of mortification at their parents' total uncoolness.

None of that mattered, however, as they loved with all they had. One could not fly without the other; it was simply impossible as they'd grown so dependent on one other.

Not that the two really minded, of course.

Even at the frail age of eighty-seven, Shouyou would still kiss his husband with all his remaining strength, in his final moments clutching his first plastic ring in his wrinkled palms. Tobio would then follow him once more wherever he went next, leaving their children to recount their story to the next generations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave some feedback and to check out some of my other stories!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
